No es San Valentín
by Teal Tea
Summary: No era San Valentín y, sin embargo, se encontraba ahí mientras le extendía una caja de chocolates. Mientras le confesaba sus sentimientos. Mientras sabía que jamás podrían corresponderle. [RusEst/RusNyoEst one-side]


_Siendo totalmente franca, necesitaba hacer ésto. Se me ocurrió de repente durante un rol con mi partner, aunque ni yo sé cómo porque ésto no está ni cerca al rol en cuestión, y sentí que necesitaba escribirlo._

 _Al fin lo hice, uh.  
Me encanta cómo quedó, no sé. Y eso es raro, jaja.  
¡Disfruten la lectura._

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y los personajes aquó mencionados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

No era San Valentín. La fecha ni se acercaba, en realidad. Entonces, ¿Por qué sostenía la caja de chocolates con tanta fuerza contra su pecho, mientras sentía su rostro arder gracias a la vergüenza que sentía?

Porque no era San Valentín. Ni estaba cerca a serlo, a menos que pasara otro año.

Porque estaban en Junio, no había necesidad de estar con tantos nervios únicamente por entregar una caja de chocolates, ¿Verdad?

Eha lo creía así. Que no había razón alguna para estar nerviosa, pero aún así sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía extrañamente rápido sólo por sostener la caja de dulces en frente de _él._  
Oh, dulce María, sentía que era capaz de morirse frente a él sólo de la vergüenza.  
Iván simplemente la miraba, sonriendo ligeramente confundido. La chica no decía una sola palabra y, siendo sinceros, no tenía mucho tiempo pues sus hermanas lo estaban esperando.

Ella respiró hondamente, dándose valor.

—Escucha, Iván… —Empezó lentamente, rogando internamente para que pudiera hablar de forma correcta por lo menos—, estuviste enfermo en febrero, ¿Verdad? No viniste en todo el mes.

—Uhm, sí, estaba enfermo.

—Bueno… Mi hermano me contó que muchas chicas quisieron darte chocolates, el catorce de febrero. ¿Te enteraste de eso?

—Sí, me lo dijo mi hermana menor.

—Qué bueno… —Suspiró nuevamente y alzó la vista, extendiendo la caja de chocolates. Sus mejillas se colorearon más de lo que originalmente estaban—. Feliz San Valentín, Iván.

Él la miró, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente gracias a la sorpresa. ¿Le estaba dando un regalo después de tanto tiempo? Era extraño.  
Y a la vez tan tierno.  
 _Y a la vez tan tonto._

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Hice éstos por mi cuenta! Yo… Estuve todo este tiempo aprendiendo a hacerlos con ayuda de mi madre, quería que quedaran perfectos para ti.

Se quedó callado y tomó la caja cuidadosamente, viéndola de manera fija. Devolvió su vista al rostro de la chica, teniendo la pregunta grabada en su rostro.  
Una pregunta muy simple y, para ella, dolorosa.

« _¿Por qué?_ »

—Eha, tú sabes que yo…

—Lo sé, sales con mi hermano. Lo sé. Pero sólo quiero dejar en claro lo que siento de una vez, no quiero simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzadas, viendo la forma en que Eduard y tú son tan felices… Me gustas, Iván, me gustas desde hace mucho y ahora simplemente necesito sacar esto de mi pecho. Yo…

—No puedo aceptarlos —Devolvió la caja, manteniendo su sutil sonrisa. Y, en su mirada, no había ni una pizca de condolencia—, ni los chocolates, ni tus sentimientos. Hacerlo sería traicionar a Eduard, traicionar el amor y confianza que tan difícilmente gané. Me halaga que pienses así de mí, pero debo rechazarlo.

Eha bajó la mirada, tomando devuelta los chocolates. Y no pudo hacer más que asentir, en silencio, dolida.  
Destrozada.  
Tan destrozada que podría morir.

—Me esperaba algo así…

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme; mis hermanas me están esperando.

Él empezó a caminar a la salida, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. ¿Qué era eso? Obviamente seguiría eligiendo a su novio sobre cualquier chica, cualquiera que los conociera lo sabía.  
Y, sin embargo…

— ¡Iván! —Ella lo llamó, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Se quedó quieto, esperando sus palabras, esperando lo que tuviera que decir—, ¡No me rendiré! ¡No me rendiré, así que por favor dame tiempo!

—… Deberías rendirte, ¿Sabes?

Y fue directo.  
Fue franco.  
Le estaba dando un consejo, le estaba evitando más sufrimiento.

 _Y ella lo sabía._

Porque un final feliz no era para ella. El final feliz junto a Iván pertenecía a Eduard, a su hermano.  
Porque no era San Valentín. Y para ella jamás volvería a serlo.

 _Porque no era su San Valentín._


End file.
